


Secrets

by Bloomquist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Frotting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Lots of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Unsafe Insane and Consensual, sense deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomquist/pseuds/Bloomquist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds out about an exciting old crush of Dipper's and takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I sinned.
> 
> Small shout out to SpyroForLife for inspiring me to continue/finish this fic.

Out of all the time Bill has spent traversing Dipper’s neatly organized Mindscape, this was the first time he saw the door.

At first, it seems entirely inconspicuous, but when he places his hand on it, it’s indubitably locked tight. Keeping secrets? He can’t have that. Yet, he can’t get it open without destroying the door altogether; and he isn’t interested in the consequences that’ll be imposed on him when and if his Pine Tree finds it forced open.

Luckily, a dream demon doesn’t grow to be billions of years old without a couple of tricks up his sleeve. With one index finger, the blond scrapes a figure into the wood: A triangle with an eye in the middle, the exact likeness of his favored form. “Apertus,” he whispers, and with a crackle, the magic sealing the door ebbs. The wood creaks and pops open.

All too eager, Bill practically flicks the door aside to see the memory awaiting him. At first, confusion fills his expression when he sees flashes and moments of Dipper speaking with Ford, getting his hair ruffled, rolling the dice, laughing, learning. He considers the fact that the entire thing might have been a ruse, or that Dipper just doesn’t want him to mess with his favorite memories of Sixer.

However, as the flashes progress, it becomes clear that that is not the case. As a demon, there is next to nothing he hasn’t seen, and it’s no exception while he watches the memories morph and corrupt - from sweet to salacious in the blink of an eye. Smiles turn into stolen grimaces as the visage of Dipper crouches behind Ford’s vacant desk, one hand gripped hard to the furniture and the other gripped hard on his cock.

Despite the fact Bill knows well he’ll get in trouble, it’s simply information he can’t keep to himself. By the next morning, he is itching to ask the questions, nearly tripping over himself in the hall to get to the kitchen.

Dipper is sitting at the table with his hair disheveled, a cup of coffee in one hand. His eyes are lax and staring down at the mug as if it was ruining his life. He looks up when he hears the click of Bill’s heeled footsteps bounding in with a mild confusion.

“Morning!” Bill greets first, leaning ever so slightly toward Dipper as he passes to get his breakfast.

“Headache.” Dipper moans back.

It’s like the universe is testing him. Or like maybe Bill forced the door closed again when he let it be. “Oh, yeah~? I gotta question for ya’!”

His voice has taken on that inhuman, grating lilt it always does when he’s in a great mood. Normally, it’s endearing, but today, Dipper wishes he was deaf. He stands up to get to the counter so he can pour himself more coffee as he sighs apathetically. “What do you want, Bill?”

Bill pauses in the middle of making his breakfast to grin maniacally at his best friend, lover, and favorite person in all the universes, and puts his hands on his hips.

“So how long have you wanted to bang old Six Fingers?”

The coffee mug shatters on the kitchen floor.

▪ ▪ ▪

The entire day progresses slowly and awkwardly. Dipper has trouble focusing on his schoolwork, and Bill is simply being too smug about the situation. When the brunet comes home again, he nearly runs into his boyfriend as soon as he walks through the door.

“What, Bill?” he says shortly. He walks around the other to drop his bag off in the living room for the moment. When he turns back, the demon is right there. Again, Dipper repeats himself. “What?” He’s looking agitated, now, but Bill already knows it’s from the embarrassment more than anything.

“I have an idea.” It’s barely a whisper.

“No, Bill.”

“Aw, come on, Pine Tree. You don’t even know what it’s about.”

Bullshit, Dipper didn’t know what this was about. “No. Stop talking about it. Come on.”

“Dipper.”

The more serious nickname actually causes Dipper to throw up his hands. He drops them to his sides again with a slap to his thighs. “Fine! What’s the grand scheme?”

“I’m not telling,” Bill replies. There’s a mirthful, ornery glint in his eyes.

The brunet turns and walks out of the living room with a huff.

▪ ▪ ▪

The rest of the week seems to pass by without a hitch, though Dipper can’t tell if it’s because he’s been actively avoiding Bill or because Bill has been busy with whatever ridiculous things he had in mind. He trusts the demon enough to know he wouldn’t spill a secret like that, but at the same time, his glances at the demon when he’s home are wary. Because what if he did? He might not ever even know it.

He can feel them drifting apart, and he sometimes stops in the middle of his work to deal with spikes of anxiety about their relationship. It’s distracting, and it all feels wrong. That door should have never been opened, because now Bill knows he’s not the only one Dipper thinks about.

It’s so much later than usual when Dipper returns home that night, and when he opens the door, he’s greeted with a dark house. He assumes Bill is in bed - until he reflects on the thoughts of today. Maybe Bill is gone altogether.

His mouth goes dry and he swallows. He lets the door swing closed with a gentle click, audible in the dead silence. He traverses the house without turning any lights on, but when he comes to their bedroom, he realizes with a slight relief that the bedside lamp is on, and hope clings to the thin ray of light coming in under the doorway.

“Bill.” Dipper breathes as he pushes open the door, ready to apologize for the entire week and just put this behind them. He’s far from prepared for the scene that awaits him on the other side of the door.

By the light of the lamp, Dipper sees two figures: Bill, sitting on the bed, all too recognizable with his shock of blond hair, and another that he can't quite recognize because they’re spread out on the bed and they don’t seem to be moving. He frowns at the scene as he steps inside.

“Pine Tree~,” Bill says with a seductive lilt, “I got you a present!”

Almost immediately, Dipper’s blood runs cold in his veins. He hopes vaguely that it's a dead body tied to their bed, but he catches the twitch of six fingers out of the corner of his eye. Still, maybe was a trick of the light.

As if on cue, Bill slips off of the bed in one movement and approaches Dipper to circle around behind him. Now that the brunet can get a clear look, there's no doubt in his mind his Great Uncle is tied to their bed.

His feet and hands are bound tightly, spread eagle on the bed to the point it looks as if it's straining him. His shirt has been removed, and as Dipper’s eyes trail upwards past the barrel chest that makes his heart flip, he sees why Ford is so quiet. There's a tie around his eyes and mouth that is undoubtedly one of Bill’s many, which is also holding a pair of noise-blocking headphones in place around his ears. He can’t even imagine what might be playing on them, knowing his lover.

“Whattya think, kid? Did I do good?” Bill pipes up from behind him while he's still processing the scene.

A mixture of unchained desire and disgust arises in Dipper’s chest. He tears his eyes away and pushes past the blond beside him, earning a noise of protest. He doesn't care. He needs to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Instead of escaping, Bill is suddenly there, pulling him back the way he came until their bodies meet, and then he's being pushed against the wall of their hallway. It’s as if he can read Dipper’s mind when he whispers. “Don’t worry about it. He doesn’t even know. I knocked him out and brought’im here.

“Come on, Pine Tree. Let loose a little.”

Dipper lets a frustrated breath escape. Bill hears but doesn't acknowledge it, and instead works his lips across the brunet’s unshaved jawline. The scene from earlier has him more on edge than he’d like to believe; a fact he doesn't know until he feels a knee press between his legs that pushed his own hardness against his lower abdomen.

He swears in a hushed tone and Bill only offers a knowing smirk just before their lips crash together. Then it’s their chests, and their hips - Bill’s hands are exploring and tossing Dipper’s clothes off as he pushes them in a tango back down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Bill’s shirt flies to the floor in the same moment the backs of Dipper’s knees hit the edge of the bed. His enamourment sends him reeling back to the bed. The back of his head hits something that is most definitely not the bed, and he realizes with brief horror that he’s positioned between Ford’s thighs…

An audible gasp comes from his Great Uncle behind him, and the noise makes Dipper lose the rest of his inhibitions. He wants this.

Bill joins him on the bed, and once again, they begin their makeout session. Dipper is tasting the demon’s breath and feeling his uncle harden underneath the side of his head, and it turns him on even more to think they could elicit that kind of reaction from the old man.

One of Bill’s hands scrambles next to his hair. Dipper tugs his lips from his lover’s to see what he’s doing, and watches in silent anticipation as long fingers pop open a strained button and zipper to reveal the prize underneath.

Ford groans in relief. He’s rock hard, looking even more salacious in the low light. Bill’s hand finds one of Dipper’s and he grips it tightly, guides it up the fabric covering his Great Uncle’s thigh; until the teen intuitively understands and gives Ford’s cock the attention it’s begging for with a squeeze.

His hips lift off the bed as he squirms with a surprising amount of strength. Both Bill and Dipper lift with them, but Bill only laughs it off before he’s crawling downward and grabbing hold of his sapling’s hips. 

Dipper raises them in a practiced motion so Bill can remove his pants, and as they tug past his knees, his limbs fall out from under him. He lands face first into Ford’s crotch, and a needy noise entices him to keep going. He parts his lips and slides his tongue lazily up the hard flesh until he meets the head, and then cups his lips around him, bobbing his head down.

Ford is in heaven. The restraints all strain as he squirms for more attention. His lips murmur small begs through the gag and Dipper briefly wonders how long his sight and hearing have been taken away to make him so incredibly sensitive, and if not that, when it was the last time Ford was the one who let loose a little.

When Bill returns, his hands are sliding over the naked flesh of Dipper’s ass, and a small sigh escapes the brunet’s nose and hums around the cock in his mouth. Bill is devious, and Dipper is precious for giving into the lust, and he adores every inch of his sweet love as he grinds nose deep into his own Uncle’s pubes as he swallows down the entire length, making the man beg through silk. 

Bill curls back his lips to expose his sharp teeth and bites down hard on the soft flesh of Dipper’s ass, unable to resist the urge. The boy responds by trying to draw in a sharp breath and instead chokes on the member lodged in his throat.

Momentary panic takes hold of Bill when he quickly remembers humans need air to breathe. One slender hand grabs a handful of Dipper’s hair and yanks him off. The brunet sees stars and feels his teeth scrape violently along the length with muted horror, but the action only earns a more heated groan and a shudder. Precum leaks from Ford’s tip generously as his cock slaps back down against his stomach.

Dipper’s lips are ajar as he takes in the needed air and the new information that Ford seems to be an intense masochist. He gasps and coughs and ruts into the bed and gives a breathless laugh all at once. When it's clear he's fine, Bill laughs loudly, more from relief than anything else.

In that moment, everything freezes. Even Dipper stops trying to breathe when he feels Ford tense beneath his fingers. Horror floods him as he realizes his Great Uncle must have heard the obnoxious signature peal, even over the din of whatever he was listening to. Ford knows Bill. Ford knows they’re dating each other. Which means…

Ford knows who they are.

The moment dissipates, though, when Dipper’s hands worry over the thighs underneath them and Ford relaxes, letting out a shaky sigh. Disbelief and relief make Dipper relax as well, and he slides his hands back over the spit-slicked length with a renascent interest.

Determined to hold back a bit more, this time, Bill lowers his mouth to his boyfriend’s ass again; instead of nipping, his tongue drags lazily up Dipper’s hanging sac towards his entrance. His tongue laps muscle and the younger Pines eases toward the gentle touch to encourage it.

It doesn’t take the demon long to push his tongue inside, and the feeling is all too familiar to Dipper. He presses his thighs together around his erection so it rubs each time he rocks back into the demon’s mouth, and Bill’s thick tongue goes deeper each time Dipper fucks his hips back against his face.

Bill knows how to reduce his Pine Tree into a gasping mess; soon the boy is gripping sharp fingers into Ford’s thigh with one hand with his face buried alongside it, and giving short, erratic strokes to the cock in his other hand that are by no means satisfying. The older man is practically gnawing on the tie in his mouth, rolling his hips desperately for relief as best as he can with his nephew’s weight atop him.

An even wider grin graces Bill’s face as he slides a finger into the loosened muscle to stretch and reach even deeper. Dipper’s head goes from down to up, back between his shoulder blades. He gives a small appreciative moan, but it’s not enough. He pushes back. The finger disappears.

A small whine escapes Dipper and his head lolls forward again. He wants to ask Bill what he’s doing, but his vocal cords are too strained. The demon seems to get the message and the finger returns again. It's slicked up, but with what Dipper doesn't care. It slips in without resistance and a second equally as slippery finger joins, stretching Dipper deliciously.

As he gyrates back against the fingers and forwards into his own thighs, Dipper’s teeth bury themselves softly into the leg beneath his head, earning another muffled groan of heated arousal. His tongue darts out to lick the teeth marks and Ford’s cock twitches in his hand, begging for more attention.

Dipper is too aroused to care anymore. He removes his hand from his uncle and crawls up his body, running his hands over his muscled torso. He straddles his great uncle’s hips and grinds downward, seeking relief from the overwhelming feeling of want.

It’s only seconds before Bill follows up onto the bed, bringing his hands down between the other two. He grips Ford’s erection with a lubed up hand and coats it briefly before he pulls it up to rest the head at Dipper’s entrance.

His other hand wraps around the column of Dipper’s throat from the back and he tugs, coaxing his lover down onto his own great uncle’s cock. The first few inches are agonizingly slow, but the teen hilts the second half like a champion, earning a groan of approval from the man at the overwhelming, unbelievable tightness of Dipper’s half-stretched hole.

Bill’s hand moves from between Ford and Dipper to Dipper’s hip, and he guides him up and down firmly, puppeteering him up and down over the hardness inside of him. With every movement, Dipper is shuddering and bucking, attempting to throw off the rhythm with pure need, but Bill has him locked down. He arches backward into Bill and leans his hands up to intertwine into blond hair. Bill responds by leaning forward to close the gap and pressing a hard kiss to the back of Dipper’s shoulder, and then he opens his mouth and bites down.

This time, the teen’s voice cracks when he cries out, and he comes hard without warning. Every muscle in his body tenses, toes curl, and he spurts onto his uncle all the way up to the man’s chest; earning another tense groan through the gag.

Bill smiles crookedly when his boyfriend starts to come down from the high and licks the riveted marks sharp teeth left on Dipper’s flesh. “You came already, Pine Tree? That was fast.”

Still shaking, Dipper can only manage another strained noise. He can’t seem to move, though Ford is making a point of grinding up into his nephew with a primal need.

It’s pitiful. Bill slides his hands from the teen’s sensitive flesh and moves up to Ford’s face. He peppers kisses along the man’s rough jaw and then tugs at the tie gagging his mouth with his teeth, yanking it down. The man takes in the extra air but doesn't speak, lest he ruin whatever this was. Dipper gasps lightly when he feels the cock still inside of him pulse nearly in time with fresh gasps.

When Bill is finished removing the gag he straddles Ford’s shoulders with his knees, meeting his nose and mouth with his perineum. Almost immediately, Ford’s tongue is darting out, licking at the soft waxed flesh obediently.

Bill lets out a pleased groan that nearly has Dipper twitching to attention again already. He tugs the other by the back of his hair into a crushing kiss, bruising Bill’s lips. The demon grinds his cock down against Ford’s chest while the man’s tongue slides across his entrance, and for a second, the blond’s hips grind down desperately. Ford realizes what Bill wants and delivers: His tongue circles and pushes, flicking over the sensitive flesh, teasing and almost sweet. Bill’s hips rock and Dipper is swallowing groans and whimpers with every kiss, drinking them down with Bill’s sweet saliva eagerly.

Dipper doesn’t realize he’s unintentionally started rocking his own hips to grind his great uncle deeper into him until he feels the sudden thrust of his below him, the flood of cum, the twitches of Ford’s cock, and hears the muffled but wanton moan of his uncle from between Bill’s thighs. Despite Dipper’s weight, his hips lift off the bed; Dipper loses his balance and falls into Bill, and Bill falls back down onto Ford’s face, half suffocating him through his orgasm. Stubble scratches the inside of his thighs and he lets out another short gasp.

He aches, but after a moment Dipper sits up off of Ford’s spent cock, dribbling cum from his hole and onto the man’s lower stomach. It’s a pleasant feeling to bask in, but he doesn't let it last long.

Now that he’s into this, there’s no stopping him from seeing it to the end. Bill watches his boyfriend with anticipation and straightens up just out of reach of Ford’s tongue. The older man takes a much needed deep breath and tries to steady the heaving his chest, left to wonder if they're finished.

When Dipper returns to the bed, he pushes up between his great uncle’s legs, and his chest begins to shudder again. There’s a bottle in one of his hands that Bill immediately recognizes, and it makes him smile.

“Not bad, Pine Tree. I told ya’ you’d enjoy this!”

A ‘shut up’ dies on Dipper’s lips because he admits quietly to himself that Bill is right. He’s had plenty of daydreams and none of them would have ever amounted to more without the demon’s intervention. So instead, Dipper gives him a look as he gently strokes Ford’s thick and muscular thighs, the look, and Bill is the one who turns his attention first, back to wiggling his hips over onto Ford’s face. 

Free to do as he wishes again, Dipper returns his attention to between Ford’s legs. He flicks the bottle in his hand open with a thumb and pours a small amount of the lube onto his hand, smearing it across his fingers.

Ford gasps when the cold lube spreads across and between his legs, and although he’s tired and spent and not as young as he used to be, he slips his thighs apart ever so slightly in order to give a silent consent. Dipper is surprisingly grateful, and with new pride, his first finger pushes on past his tight ring of muscle. Ford groans in tandem with the teen, whose entire focus is now on the hot wet flesh engulfing his finger and the realization that oh god he’s fucking his finger into his lifelong crush, into his own great uncle, and Ford is so into it he's beginning to shake and twitch.

The brunet realizes he's already hard as a rock from watching Ford writhe, and gives himself a few strokes to the sight of Bill riding Ford’s face. The demon lets out several gasps and moans, stiffening occasionally when something is particularly pleasurable, and Dipper quickly realizes this isn't going to work much longer.

His hand vacates Ford, set on a new target. Bill makes a surprised noise when Dipper steals him away by the hips. He lands on his back on top of Ford and stares up at Dipper with that addictive, aroused look. Dipper immediately moves up and takes him in one long thrust, pushing deep inside to force a guttural moan of approval from Bill. He holds tight to Bill’s thighs and begins to fuck his lover hard, pulling him back with every thrust and making the noises Dipper made earlier sound like a pittance compared to the noises the demon made that were both human and not quite.

Bill can feel the heaves of Ford’s arousal from below him, impossible to miss each time his lower back grinds against his semi-flaccid cock. The man strains against the bonds again and settles for licking and biting at the corner of Bill’s neck. The blond lifts a hand and grips his salt and pepper hair hard, tugging loose the headphones without realizing it. The sudden sensation and sound quickly bring Ford’s arousal back to a head, and he isn't shy about moving his hips to let the other two know.

When he does, Dipper immediately pauses, catching his breath to assess the situation. What doesn't stop is Ford’s assault on Bill’s shoulder and neck, leaving bite marks and red bruises in their wake and making the demon entirely weak, melting into the man.

He doesn't notice Dipper slick Ford’s erection with lube until it's too late, and Dipper has pulled out enough to position his great uncle alongside him. Bill lets out a noise of surprise and a noise of warning akin to begging, but Dipper doesn't stop, first shoving fingers in to stretch Bill crudely and then removing them to shove the other length inside.

Bill is practically seizing with the amount of shaking and moaning he does as Dipper slowly forces him down around both of them. He gasps at the tightness and keeps his eyes focused on his lover's face, but Bills eyes are shut tight in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He moans with every breath, now, and the second he's all the way down on their cocks he's cumming hard, harder than Dipper has ever seen. Stream after stream of seed spurts from him and Dipper almost loses it at the sight, barely keeping his composure.

After the last convulsion, it’s Ford who moves again first, drawing out of Bill and pushing inside of him with equal slowness. Dipper gasps and comes to his senses enough that he moves in tandem with his uncle, giving Bill’s prostate deliberate grinds in search of his own pleasure. All Bill can do is shudder and lay on top of Ford, a whimpering and overstimulated mess.

Dipper feels the rush of power he feels every time he manages to turn the all powerful dream demon into nothing more than a sex toy, and he has no doubt Ford would feel the same if only he knew who he was fucking. 

All Bill can feel is the too tight stretch and the two nearly matching cocks thrusting into him with each other. He feels like he's going to die, going to dematerialize, going to…

It isn't long before Bill cums yet again, shamefully, and when he feels it, knows it, Dipper can't hold back. The brunet leans over Bill as he releases, and Bill cries out, bucking his hips with the dry orgasm. 

For a short moment, Dipper thinks he can hear a scoff of laughter from Ford, but it's quickly forgotten.

Dipper removes himself from Bill, leaving the immobile demon to the slow powerful rocks of Ford’s hips into him. It's almost soothing at this point, despite the intense sensations, and Dipper finds himself yet again admiring the scene in front of him, wondering if they should do this more often - perhaps with people they didn't need to immobilize and sense-blind.

A curious hand drifts back down to Ford’s entrance, and Dipper pushes his fingers inside again, despite his growing need to rest after his second orgasm. Ford rewards the appreciative gesture with a moan and twists his hips slightly in a way that his nephew recognizes. With one hand upon Bill’s thigh, Dipper curls his fingers upwards and begins to thrust them towards Ford’s prostate, earning a welcome grunt when he manages to find it. 

With the new addition of fingers inside of him, Ford is quickly chasing his orgasm, torn between pushing up into Bill and down against Dipper’s now three fingers inside of him. When his movements stutter erratically, Dipper stops thrusting his hand in exchange for hooking and massaging his sweet spot, earning a favorable tense and a near explosive orgasm. Ford groans like he's just been taken apart, spills into Bill, and then falls limp, entirely spent. 

There's a moment where nobody moves and the only sounds are the pants of the three men in otherwise silence. Dipper is the first to move again, reaching out and pulling a near unconscious Bill into his arms.

They sit and cuddle softly until they’re sure they can use their legs again, and they stumble together off the bed to the bathroom, with Dipper leading a tripping Bill to the sink. Together they wash each other briefly with hands and tongues and washcloths; their kisses linger on each other and Dipper feels as if they're more in love than ever.

When they're finished, they rinse out a washcloth and head back to the bedroom, equally as giddy but heaps more coordinated. It's Bill who pushes the door open with a creak, and Dipper who gives him a lively, dazed smile as thanks, and Ford’s voice that rings out over the silence in the room.

“Is that Bill, or Dipper? Whichever one of you it is, would you go ahead and untie me? These old bones aren't what they used to be,” he asks in a calm voice. If he wasn't splayed out on a bed after having cum twice, exposed and messy and clearly exhausted, if there was no visual cue to prove the events of that night had transpired, he might as well have said it over morning coffee.

But he isn't. He is most definitely tied to a bed and he was most definitely not meant to gauge their identities.

Dipper silently pleads with Bill with one look, a look that has the demon rolling his eyes as he approaches the bed. He snaps off the bonds with a few flicks of his wrist, and then Ford is sitting up, removing the blindfold, and rubbing his wrists and the welts left on them.

There's another silence, but Dipper breaks it with a sobbed apology.

“Sorry? Well, I could definitely have gone without the impromptu kidnapping, the lack of a safe word, and the awful choice in music, but the scene was, overall, satisfactory,” he explained in a quiet voice.

All Dipper could do was open and close his mouth like a fish, before asking, “What?”

“Dipper, if you thought that was the strangest sexual experience I have ever fallen into, you are sorely mistaken. I went through a lot of things in my experience on the other side of that portal, and if there was anything I learned, it's that you simply can't be straight in space, and everything is possible if somebody has the notion.” He somehow makes it into a lesson, a lesson about sex, and by God it's hot and Dipper doesn't want it to stop, but Ford stands from the bed and holds out an arm to him.

He raises his own hand until he registers that Ford is asking for the towel, and he clumsily gives up the only thing still covering himself that isn't his hands.

Ford seems to notice his body language, but he doesn't speak and seems unfocused. Dipper feels like a fool when he remembers that Ford’s face looks odd because he wears glasses and his own body must look like a total blur to him.

It isn't long before Ford is cleaned up and the three of them are dressed again. Dipper is the most awkward as they say their goodbyes to him from the front door of their apartment, and the moment the door closes behind him, Bill turns to Dipper and grins.

“Should we invite him over more often?” he asks hopefully.

Dipper rolls his eyes and turns away, intent on giving Bill the silent treatment for as long as he can stand it.


End file.
